Her secret Hideout
by lilgenious
Summary: The library was her favourite place to hide and she'll be damned if somebody disturbs her.


_This was written for Camelot_drabble on LJ and was for the prompt hide. The original story that I wished to post turned out to be five thousand words in length and into a multi chaptered story. Which will be published soon to this account._

_I know that Sir Accolon was a Gaul in the original Arthurian legends. However, the Franks began their invasion of Gaul around the time frame that the book is set in. So in this little drabble, Sir Accolon is a Frank. _

* * *

It was the vast library at the castle of Camelot's that was Morgana's favourite place to go to when things got bad.

She would sneak off to the library when things got stormy between her and Uther, would take off when she didn't wish to speak to Arthur and would come to this place whenever she needed a place to be by herself and think. She discovered at an early age, that you could hide amongst the mazes of bookshelves and not be afraid of somebody finding you. She became so adept at hiding within the safety of the cavernous room, that she knew every nook and cranny of it, and she would smile to herself when the idea dawned on her that this was _her_ room... _her_ sanctuary.

The library had a little nook at the back, hidden by a purple curtain made of velvet. It had been a gift from a visiting, foreign king who called himself a Frank. Morgana had been most intrigued by this rough looking stranger that sat next to Uther, clad in black furs and a crown of gold with delicate designs upon his head. To her, he looked handsome, mysterious, dangerous... and she found herself listening to his peculiar accent as he discussed foreign affairs.

It was this part of the library that was her absolute favourite. The nook had a large bay window that overlooked the courtyard of Camelot, with a comfortable window seat made of the finest leather. It was one of Morgana's many hiding places that she would go to if she desired to be alone, and today was one of those days that being alone was exactly what she longed for.

Clutching a book about the Frank's to her chest, she ducked under the curtains and took her seat comfortably with her back against the wall and her legs stretched out before her. She placed the book upon her legs and opened it to the first page in order to read more.

She barely made it to the second page when the curtains were yanked back suddenly, revealing Arthur, Merlin and two Frank knights that had been asked to stay for a jousting competition.

"What is this?" She demanded, glowering at Arthur who gazed at her in mild surprise. She tapped the book in her lap impatiently, looking from Arthur to Merlin and the two foreign knights coldly.

"What is beautiful woman doing behind curtain?" asked one of the Frank knights struggling to get out the words in a language that Morgana, Arthur and Merlin could understand.

"This is the Lady Morgana," Arthur muttered to the two knights. He had gotten over his surprise of finding her and decided to be courteous to these visitors.

There was a moment of silence, before the second Frank knight, unable to understand the language that was spoken poked his companion and spoke to him in his own tongue. His companion, whose dark eyes were upon Morgana, answered him in a crisp tone.

"Ah, Lady Morgana," said the Knight after he was finished speaking with his companion who bowed his head respectably. "How nice it is to meet such a beautiful woman."

Like his king, he had the same accent when he spoke and gently rolled the third letter of her name. He took her hand and gently brushed his lips on the back of it.

Morgana blushed in pleasure, much to Arthur's disdain. "Thank you, Sir Knight. As you know my name, it is only polite manners to tell me yours."

The Frank released her hand with a smile. He looked back at his companion and said something in Frankish before he turned his attention back to her.

"I am Sir Accolon," said the Knight proudly. "And this is my friend Clovis." He backed up a few paces and gestured expressively towards his friend. "We are Frank knights that are..." he struggled for the right word. "representing Francia."

Morgana smiled when she caught Arthur's look, and she stood up from her seat and gazed over Accolon. "So, you'll be in the tournament?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, Milady."

Her smile broadened. "Do you have colours?"

She saw Arthur tense up.

"No, I am afraid I do not."

She reached into the folds of her dress and got out a handkerchief with her house colours and wrapped it around the wrist of Sir Accolon. After she was done, she smiled and her eyes went towards Arthur who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Now you do," she said as she pulled away from the Frank knight. "Now when you play in the tournament, you'll fight for me."

"We'll leave you to your reading," said Arthur abruptly. His jaw was set in a way that told Morgana that she had struck a nerve. He turned to the two Frank knights and gestured for them to come, said something in Frankish that she couldn't understand and left without a word to her. He didn't look back as he disappeared through the maze of bookshelves, leaving her alone with Merlin.

"Did you just do that to spite him?" Merlin asked her in disbelief.

She was silent as she opened her book to the page that she had left off at and smiled to herself. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she thought of the handsome Frank knight that had kissed her hand and had spoken to her.

"It doesn't take much to make Arthur jealous," she said to Merlin with a big smile on her face. "Anyway, that Sir Accolon is very handsome, don't you think? I wonder if he's going to be at the feast tonight?"

"That's if Arthur doesn't have the man maimed during practice today," said Merlin to himself as he left Morgana staring dreamingly into space.


End file.
